Feudal Tokyo
by Rinoa-Luv16
Summary: sango and kagome bug exterminists totosai grandfather of rin and shippo! miroku a rich runaway monk...in good ol, tokyo read and find out about the other members and to find out how they all meet up! my 1st fic plz be nice!
1. Creepy Crawlies

Feudal Tokyo  
  
"Watch out Kagome!" yelled Sango "don't inhale the poisonous fumes!" "I'm trying "  
  
Kagome stumbled towards Sango "Are you sure we can handle these monsters all on our own ?  
  
"Kagome asked ,exhausted.  
  
"I think so…. they should be all dead by now"  
  
"I hope so ..ahh Sango ! There's one of them ! Trying to get away !!"   
  
Kagome screeched "It's going into the vent !"  
  
"I know ! Kagome hand me my advanced guard spray " "ehh ..? Which one !?"  
  
Kagome asked frantically as she rumbled through Sango's accessories ..  
  
"The one that says advanced guard on it !" 'Duh! Kagome though to herself ' .  
  
"phew…that should be the last of them" Sango sighed in time with Kagome.  
  
" Did you get them all ?" asked a young boy of about 5.   
  
"Yes Shippo I think we got them all, Right Kagome?" "Right !"   
  
Kagome said picking up the things they had used to exterminate the bugs  
  
from the Kitsune house . "Good, because Rins going to scream again if she sees another bug."  
  
'Sango and Kagome smiled at that .They weren't too much different themselves when they   
  
chose their current profession ,'Bug Exterminates' who would have thought.   
  
"Glad we could help" Sango said helping kagome pick up the rest of their things.  
  
"Ahhh " Rin came along "Thank you, thank you, thank you ,thank you , thank you !"  
  
Rin chanted as she ran around Sango and Kagome" Ehh?….Don't mention it Rin"   
  
Kagome waved a hand at her (anime style). "except to your Dad of course "   
  
"yeah because he is the one who is going to pay us " Sango smiled sweetly,  
  
"Right" Kagome smiled just as sweet as Sango. "Wheaaall" Shippo said really slowly   
  
"Daddy's not here …"what!?" Sango and Kagome said   
  
at the same time looking at Shippo (baka anime style) "well you see .."   
  
said Shippo slowly "daddy can't afford it !……again ". Sango and Kagome looked at each other  
  
…"yeah but grandpa is here " Rin sang around Kagome and Sango, they smiled greedily,  
  
Shippo on the other hand whispered after Rin "Rin your not supposed to tell .."  
  
too late she was long gone dancing towards the living room to her grandfather.  
  
Sango and Kagome shared a greedy grin as they followed Shippo and Rin into the living room..  
  
The room was bright and beautiful with two sofas in the middle, along the wall  
  
were fancy cabinets and shelves that were decorated with…….weapons?  
  
Sango and Kagome thought that last word out loud. "weapons !? Those aren't just any weapons  
  
you arrogant humans!" the man yelled ,Sango whispered to kagome "isn't he human too?"  
  
"who knows?" kagome stared at the old man before her   
  
"I heard that !of course I'm humane .Teenagers!"  
  
He said with major sarcasm. 'Well thank the heavens 4 that 'they both thought  
  
and sighed in unison (anime style) "they want to get paid grandpa Totosai!  
  
For getting rid of those scary monsters "What!?   
  
Where is that lazy-no-good-father-of yours !? He was here just a second ago  
  
"Totosai mumbled staring at his collection "I smell a rat "kagome whispered to Sango  
  
"Really!? Your getting really good at this ,where is it?"  
  
"Not a real rat!..just something fishy….no Sango not their fish tank in their family room "  
  
"Right….I knew that sango mumbled" sango slowly picked up a pillow   
  
"but more fishy rat behind the sofa" and threw the pillow behind the sofa "ouch!" "ah-ha!" sango and Kagome ran after the man   
  
That just popped out from behind the sofa.  
  
They chased him into the kitchen with grandpa Totosai, Rin and Shippo close on their tail.  
  
'Pay them!' they all shouted except for grandpa totosai he yelled   
  
"watch out for my antiques time went bye and before they knew it they trashed   
  
the house chasing each other then finally exhausted they just laid all over the   
  
place tired beyond all reason . "O.K.. the games up give us the money !.."   
  
"Wow we sound just like gangsters" Sango squealed "hee hee"  
  
he finally gave up and paid up…  
  
Sango and Kagome left happy and the kitsune family in a trashed house.  
  
A/N How was that?! It gets much better hee hee review you guys  
  
or my heart will break  
  
p.s. Flames are welcome as well ….I guess….  
  
So hurry up and review ill post the next chapter..  
  
Arigato you guys! 


	2. The all Mighty Inuyasha!

ch.2 The Mighty Inuyasha!  
  
"Its Inuyasha! Watch out its Inuyasha !!! Make way!"   
  
came shouts from around him   
  
"keh, Inuyasha ignored the shouts and made his way towards the beast   
  
that needed to be laid to rest….Inuyasha looked at it and ruthlessly pulled out his mighty  
  
..............gloves to examine the animal and put it to rest,   
  
"Dr. Inuyahsa, I got the shots ready their right here"  
  
A nurse called from behind him . Inuyasha didn't say a word ,   
  
just stared at the beautiful hound in front of him , all black and shiny ,   
  
a collie, he was in bad shape he didn't look like he was going to make it ,  
  
everyone knew that ' but…' Inuyahsa thought 'I can always try'   
  
with hope a dim light in his heart he decided he would try to save him.  
  
"Put him under he demanded, "what?!"   
  
the nurse was surprised and would be even more so if the dog made it,   
  
he had a broken leg a twisted neck, and apiece of metal was rammed in his gut.   
  
"NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled, "get me another nurse in here!"   
  
The nurse scurried out to go get nurse yura.  
  
Inuyasha went to the dog, and looked into his pained eyes.   
  
Inuyashas look calmed the dog down for some reason as if he understood Inuyasha intentions.  
  
The nurses hurried in and put the dog to sleep and then got to work.  
  
They wrapped his leg and his neck…….  
  
They worked their way in his body, to remove the metal,  
  
that took precious time and lots of blood both which the dog didn't have much of .   
  
1 hour turned into 2 and slowly creeped its way to 3 hours .  
  
They were getting edgy and tired but Inuyasha was determined. Time passed on......  
  
"that's it.." Inuyasha said slowly   
  
"that's all we can do for him now, I want him separate from the others in a quiet room,...  
  
actually ….set him up in my office." the nurses looked at Inuyasha but   
  
didn't question him and did as they were told as they were getting ready   
  
to move him to Inuyasha's office.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the wrapped up dog, and realized   
  
'Hey! This dog is going to make it!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that and left.  
  
A/N hee hee ^-^ aww ain't that cute! Inuyasha saves the doggie! Yay!  
  
Reviews peeps reviews ! The next one is with our all famous "FLUFFY!"   
  
Arigato for your advice "Inuyasha-is-the-best-show" and all the other reviewers! 


	3. The Calm and complosed Seshoumaru

The calm and composed ...Seshoumaru  
  
Seshoumaru, watched aimlessly, the people in front of him were just that,  
  
boring annoying, and irritating, he preferred to ignore them all together.  
  
He gently and calm as always picked up the waiting and eager .......phone ...  
  
And said "Jakken ..how many time do I have to tell you....  
  
get to aisle 5 and pick up those cans!" "yes milord"   
  
Jakken ran up and down the aisles and picked up all the scattered cans ,   
  
why Jakken called him milord was beyond him but he rather liked it   
  
so he never bothered to ask, actually he wouldn't be   
  
standing here at the cash register and scanning prices if he hadn't been talked into it   
  
by his father! Who wants to pass down the 'Tenseiga Supermarket'   
  
to Seshoumaru but he insists that he spend 1 month on the field so he can  
  
really understand the function of it all .  
  
Irritated Seshoumaru didn't really care, he already had plans for this place.  
  
And plenty of them, he was just waiting for this month to pass so that he has all  
  
the control over 'Tenseiga Supermarket'   
  
"Whoa!" rattle, boom, bang, cling, clan, whoosh ,boom…..rolling sound..  
  
"Jakken! Get to aisle 5 and pick up those cans!" "yes milord!"   
  
'gotta give that guy a raise' he thought and made a note on his notepad   
  
as he scanned frozen food...  
  
A/N Poor Jakken….but hey, he is getting a raise! Any way hope you liked it!^-^   
  
Next up ….."Miroku"…. yup! This is gonna be good !hee hee!  
  
and u better review!^-^!  
  
and dont worry the next chap.is much longer! 


End file.
